prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS48
' "Saishū kessen! Ubawareta Midori no Sato!" '(最終決戦! 奪われた緑の郷 lit. I love you! Minori and the two big sisters) Is episode 8 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Following from previous episode, Goyan killed Akudaikan, and turned into him monster form, revealing himself the true leader of Dark Fall. he teleported everyone to the Land of Greenery to fight the last battle. Korone and Princess Filia felt, that the battle moved here. Goyan said, that he'll destroy whole Land of Greenery, because the Fountain of Sun is hidden here somewhere.Then everyone started battling with all their power. Goyan was strong, but neither of the girls gave up. When Goyan was about to make the final blow, Korone hit him as furball. Princess Filia revealed herself, and used carafe, that was near, to increase her power, but Goyan repelled her move, throwing the carafe into the ocean. Suddenly, the ocean started shining in golden color. Goyan realised, that this is where she hid the Fountain of Sun. Princess Filia said, that the ocean itself is where all the life is started. Goyan laughed, and used his powers. Moop and Foop said, that this is just like the last time, and Flappy realised, that this is how the Land of Fountains was destroyed. Bright and Windy refused to let him destoy the Land of Greenery and the fountain of Sun, whithering and destroying the land of Fountains, and they used Spiral Star Splash. Goyan said it's more powerful, but not enough. He was sucking all the spirits into his void. Then Bright and Windy used all their power, and reverted back to Saki and Mai. He finished sucking the spirits, and made the Land of Greenery to the world of ruins. Then he attacked the 4 girls, but Michiru and Kaoru still had some power left and used a shield to defend themselves and Saki with Mai. Goyan said, that they are created from Akudaikan's flame of life, but now since it's put down, they will disappear if they use all the energy. they still won't give up, and Goyan threw everyone to a lone dead tree standing on the way. Saki recognised it as the Sky tree, and said, that she couldn't protect it. Michiru and Kaoru were heavilly injured. They fainted, and Saki with mai were crying. then Saki's tear shed on a ground, and Flappy said, that the ground is still there. Even if the flowers have withered, the ground for them to bloom is still there. Choppy said, that even though the birds are gone, the sky for them to fly again is still there. Moop said, that the Moon is still there behing all the clouds, and Foop said, that the wind will blow again. Then Saki and Mai regained hope, and Michiru with kaoru woke up. Then the girls asked all the spirits remaining in the land of Greenery to give them powers, and the spirits responded to their strong feelings, making the Sky Tree shine golden, transforming Saki and Mai to Bloom and Egret, and making Michiru and Kaoru as Bright and Windy with different suits. They said, that they care about blooming (Saki) flowers, fluttering (Mai) birds, scent (Kaoru) of the wind and the waxing (Michiru) of the Moon. This is what makes their lives shine beautifully - their world. And they will take back that world with their own hands. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy / Cure Egret *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kanako Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes